Hidden Behind Emerald Eyes
by Kagome9943
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for 4 years now. A lot has happened since then. Sakura is engaged to a man who forced her into engagement. She is abused daily. Will Sasuke come back to help her? Sasusaku
1. Life now that he is gone

Hidden behind Emerald eyes

Kagome9943: Welcome old and new to the new series of Hidden Behind Emerald Eyes! Some of you may notice my old fanfiction called Cherry Blossom, and I say, feel free to read and review!! I will still reply to it! I hope this storie's turnout will be better than the last one! It had 22 chapters, but I ran out of ideas and nobody was helping me. Well, that is not going to happen this time because I have planned every detail of this! Hopefully, as I have planned, and if I get enough reviews, this will turn into Part 1 of a 3-part novel! I plan to have up to 40 chapters in each part! Well, please Read and Review!

Part 1, Chapter 1 Life now that he is gone

Sakura's P.O.V. ------

Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno.. well at least for a few more weeks. Since my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed this village, I was left all alone with nothing at all really. I had liked, even loved Sasuke. He was my role model! Everything he did, I followed, and everything I did, he followed. We were in it together. But he had to leave for that bastard Orochimaru! So now, I live a screwed up life in Konoha, and nothing seems to be the same.

My boyfriend.. I mean my fiance, Miroku Kurusaki, has pretty much taken over everything I once loved! I am only 16, yet he has me acting as a 30 year old! I am not allowed to attend ninja training, associate with male shinobi, take part in activities, even leave the house! I'm pretty sure this is what you call hostage! I hate every moment of it! But there is a diffrence in the winds, I can tell somebody is coming. I wonder who.

Ending Sakura's P.O.V.------

Sakura walked to the living room to find Miroku sitting on the couch, ready to leave for his training.

"When am I going to get to be like the other normal people in the city?" asked Sakura.

"As soon as you learn to never speak to me like that again!" Miroku snapped.

"Well, then I guess I'll be waiting forever!" With those words, Miroku slapped her across the face, leaving a huge red mark on her left cheek.

"Well, it will be worse next time you talk to me like that!"

Sakura mumbled the word 'bastard' to herself.

"What was that dear?" he asked angrily.

"What was what?"

"Get over it!"

Miroku walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Sakura fell onto the couch crying. She did not like to cry in fron of Miroku, because it always seemed to make matters worse. Of course she did not want to marry Miroku, but she was threatened if she did not do what Miroku pleased.

She layed on the couch staring at the ceiling, wondering what would happen if she had never met Miroku.. It would probably be the exact opposite of what is was now. She wished that she had never met him, oh, had she wished it!

It would be wonderful, she would have never passed up the oppurtunity to train with Tsundai! She would live a succesful life and actually know what was going on in her friends lives. She might have found Sasuke, and they would be friends again. The thought of all this made her want to die, but she thought it would make matters worse if she tried that.

Her life pretty much died that one tragic day...

Begin Flashback------

"Sakura! Hello, Sakura?" screamed Naruto.

"What?!?!" she said just realizing she had fallen asleep.

"We're going out for ramen, want to join us?"

"Nah, I'd better head home."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then!" he said waving goodbye.

She started to walk home, but noticed a figure kneeling on the sidewalk, with a red puddle around him. She ran over to him.

"Sir, are you okay? Whould you like me to take you to the hospital?" she asked frantically.

"No, I'm fine! But, you can help me with one thing." he said.

"Yes?"

"Be mine!!" he reached out grabbing her neck and knocked her out. He brought her back to his house.

End Flashback------

Ever since then, she has not left his house. This happened about 3 years ago, a year after Sasuke's dissappearance. She always wished she could go back to that day, but well, what's done is done! She had to finish her life in this endless pit of fate, fate that could never change. Well, at least not yet!

Kagome9943: Well, I will try to add more to the next chapter! It will be all about Sasuke Uchiha. I hope it will be up soon, but I need support from you to continue first of all!! 


	2. The Madness

Kagome9943: I was VERY pleased with the amount of reviews I recieved for the last chapter! I hope that I can keep it up, but to do that everybody who reads this needs to review!! Well, enjoy, you deserve it!

Part 1, Chapter 2 The madness

Sasuke's P.O.V.------

Hi, I am Uchiha Sasuke. I live, well, used to live with Orochimaru. Today, I decided I've had enough of the, nevermind. I am now aiming fully to killing my brother, Itachi Uchiha. Since he will be dead, it will then be up to my to restore my clan. I have my full life pretty much planned out.

I am fully prepared to take on all of these tasks, and I kno that I will succed. This may take time to find Itachi, but I am willing to take it. I will not cower of my own brother. He is like the gum on my shoes. He needs to be rid of argressively, and with no mercy.

End Sasuke's P.O.V.------

Since he killed Orochimaru, he is intending to find his brother, Itachi, but what he does not yet know is that Itachi was previously killed by Kakashi Hatake, his own former sensei!

"Uchiha Sasuke?" asked a man covered in the face area with a black mask.

"Yes?" asked Sasuke annoyed.

"Umm, you are formally invited to your brother, Itachi Uchiha's, funeral."

"What? Who killed him?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Sir, you haven't heard?"

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be asking, now tell me before I slit your throat!"

"Well, uummmm, Hatake Kakashi killed him in order to save his village from destruction."

"Really? You wouldn't happen to be lying to me, now would you?"

"No, never sir!"

"Alright then, now when is this funeral?"

"Tomorrow at sunset."

"Who's all coming?"

"You, all sensei's of Konoha, the old team 7, the remaining Akatsuki members, the Hokage, and I'm sure unmentioned people that I don't know."

"Ok, well, leave before I get mad!"

"Alright, good evening sir!" And with that, the man ran off.

All Sasukes thoughts were, 'Why would Kakashi kill Itachi? Why would people from Konoha be attending Itachi's funeral? They never knew him! This is all weird for me, and none of it makes sense!! Why would I even go to his funeral in the first place? He never did anything for me!'

Sasuke slowly walked off deeper into the woods, and deeper into his thoughts.

Kagome9943: Sorry this is a short chapter , but I really do not have that much stuff to add about Sasuke at this point! Please reveiw!! I am going on posative now , but that can easily change! 


	3. Don't touch me, Don't touch her

Kagome9943: Once again, I was impressed with the amount of reviews I've recieved! If you would like to become internet pals with me, feel free to e-mail me at !! I am always welcoming to new penpals. Oh, and one more thing,sorry if I don't reply to all of your reviews, and if you really must have a reply, put other things in the review then great chapter, or too short, or please update soon! Don't get me wrong, I love to hear all of that!! But, I get it so much now that I can't reply to it all. Oh yeah, sorry the last chapter was so short, but I didn't know what else to put on Sasuke's chapter!!

Part 1, Chapter 2 Don't touch me! Don't touch her!

Where Sasuke is ( getting ready for funeral )------

Sasuke was surprisingly nervous about this whole situation. He was trying to wash up a bit to look decent enough to spit in Itachi's dead face, but something was nagging at him, in the very pit of his stomach, he felt that something big was about to happen. The only thing to wonder was, 'What?' His curiosity would have to wait until he got there.

He jumped out of the area he was at, and started his way toward Itachi's funeral with even more questions in his head then before.

Where Sakura is------

Sakura slowly slid into her black, strapless dress, that went halfway to her knees, and of Miroku picked this out. Sakura did not know why she was even invited to this funeral in the first place, she never really knew Itachi!

Miroku was not sure on weather or not he really wanted Sakura at this funeral, but if she did not show up, people might suspect what is going on. He had already had several talks about Sakura not associating with anybody at all accept him. Sakura hated Miroku, but was afraid of him, and knew she could not defeat him in battle, and he would have her dead in two minutes if she messed with him.

Sakura thought about all of this while she slipped on her black strappy sandals. Then she slowly applied her makeup, and fixed her hair. She had to wear black gloves according to Miroku. She looked at herself in the mirror with a sorrowful look, and for a minute, saw an image of how she used to look, with her beautiful smile, and her eyes shining in the sun, with the old team seven. In comparison, she would have done anything to be as happy again. She started to cry, as Miroku walked in.

"What's wrong? Are you sad because Itachi is dead?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." she replied.

"Well, can you make it all the way to his funeral?"

"Yes, are we leaving now?"

"Yes, let's leave." And with those words, they walked out the door, into the pouring rain. The skies were very dull and gloomy. Not a bit of sunshine was shown. It was completely dark outside.

Unison - Funeral------

Sasuke walked in the door, to see everybody expected there. He slowly walked up to Itachi's casket adn spit in between his eyes and growled with laughter. Then, it looked like the last guests had arrived, a boy and a girl, the girl look vaguely familuar, but he was sure that he had never seen and or met the boy.

Sakurawalked in the door and looked around to see all of her past sensei's and the sensei's of the other teams. She cried at the sight of seeing Kakashi and Naruto smiling at her entrance. Miroku flashed both of them dirty looks, and dispite that, they walked up to talk to her.

"Hey Sakura!" said Naruto happily.

Sakura looked at Miroku for a signal of what to do. He directed her to reply, but not start a conversation with them.

"Hi, Naruto." she said softly.

"Well, I haven't seen you for a while, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Uhh, I've been on private missions."

"Oh, sounds cool."

"Well, I'd better leave now."

She turned away from Naruto and ran smack into a man and started to fall backwards, but the man caught her around her lower back, and with just her luck, Miroku saw and gave Sakura a threatening look. The man she ran into looked extremely familuar. She looked into the pair of Onyx eyes, as she could tell he had seen her before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir." Sakura said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'm okay, are you?" he replied.

"Yes I'm fine, thanks for catching me."

"Sure."

"Excuse me for asking, but you look familiar, have I seen you before?"

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well, hi, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Those words stung his ears like an ant in a bee colony. He had now known exactally who she was, but she looked so diffrent, she looked sad, like a piece of her was missing. She did not look like the little smiling girl that always obsessed over him.

"Hn, Hi Sakura, I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said with a smirk on his face. Sakura burst into tears.

Miroku saw that they were having a conversation, and came over to straighten her out.

"Excuse me Sakura, but I think we're done frolicking." he said angrily.

Sakura slowly walked away with Miroku, and Sasuke could not help but notice her sad, resentful look she recieved when he came over. He saw Miroku slap her across her face. Sasuke could not stand to see that happen to anybody. He closed his eyes.

"Please, stop that!" she screamed.

"You know I told you not to talk to anybody but me!" he yelled back with another slap for Sakura.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed as she had had the final straw, when he pulled her away from her old friends. She sacreamed loud enough for everybody to hear, and they all looked over to see Miroku holding Sakura by her hair.

Sasuke saw all of this and could not take it anymore. Nobody deserved to be treated like that. He walked up to Miroku.

"Hey, It's not good to be abusing her like that." he said.

"Oh yeah? and what are you going to do about it?" asked Miroku.

"Anything it takes!"

Miroku held her hair tighted and this time, even grabbed her neck and started to choke her adn choked her so hard, that she was lifted completely off that ground by her neck. Sakura gave Sasuke that look meaning to stop while he can. Sasuke ignored it and threw a kunai at Miroku's foot. He hit it, and everybody found out that he was not about to let that stop him. Miroku laughed at Sasuke's determination.

"Does she mean that much, kid?" he asked.

"Nobody deserves that!" he yelled.

"What are you gonna do, kid?" he said choking Sakura harder now.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" he screamed.

"Aww, why not?"

Sasuke could not stand the bastard anymore, so he snuck up behind him and jabbed a kunai at the back of his head. Miroku feel to the ground. Sakura was dragged down with him. Miroku weighed a ton compared to tiny little Sakura. She was squashed! Everybody lifted Miroku up, and of course, he would be uncoinscience for a while now, and they helped Sakura get on her feet. They were all giving her water and helpful things, because her face was blue. Somebody had to take her to a hospital.

Sasuke walked up to her, she was coughing hard and she could not breath. Sasuke walked up closer, and everybody backed up for him to get to her. Nobody was going to stand between then, they could never match the respect he had just shown for somebody. He lightly checked her pulse. There was a very faint thump, she had to get to the hospital, now.

He picked her up gently and carried her bridal style to the hospital. She was extremely light. It seemed to be a dangerous weight to be. She was about as heavy as a modern bicycle, which is just about the peak of death. This could not be helping her one bit.

Kagome9943: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to make it longer than the last one for my fans. Thanks so much! And I strongly encourage you to review, but please no flames! 


	4. The Good and the Bad Times

Kagome9943: I did not yet check my reviews, but I believe that my faithful fans will review! I am now looking for anybody who can draw me special pics of Sakura as I explained in the last chapter, with Sasuke in a tux. If anybody could possibly help me out with that, that would be wonderful, because my boyfriend is to obsessed with finding a pink colored pencil to finish his picture of me and him! If you want to see that when he finishes, send me an e-mail and I will reply with it as soon as I recieve it, but please help me out by drawing the picture! I have my e-mail address in the last chapter.

Part 1, Chapter 4 The good and the bad times ( we've been through them all )

"Mr. Uchiha, please wait in the waiting room while we work on Sakura," said a short nurse as Sasuke had brought her to the emergency. They had to have waited for atleast a half an hour. That whole half an hour Sasuke could feel Sakura getting colder, and her pulse slowing. He was afraid of what he might hear next from the nurse.

Operating room------

"Well, it looks like Ms. Haruno got herself into a fine mess." said the doctor.

"It looks like she needs a full operation, a life-saving operation." said the nurse.

"Yes, well, I hope she will make it."

"The chances look slim to none that she will even survive the operation alone!"

"I think we could put her into a comatose."

"Yes, that would be better than the operation, but even more risky!"

"We don't have time to think about this, THIS GIRLS LIFE IS AT STAKE!!"

"I say we go with the operation!"

"Right, we should, get the other doctors in here immediatly!"

The nurse ran to the main office and announced on the intercom, "We need about 7 operating doctors to report to room 208, IMMEDIATLY, we have to perform a life-saving operation."

Waiting room------

Sasuke heard the announcement and slowly and resentfully looked in the door in which that doctor had taken Sakura, he worried the moment he saw that she had entered room 208.

He had just seen her for the first time in 4 years and as soon as he saw her, she got choked almost and mabye to death. He was completely stunned at the situation. He could not imagine the pain Sakura must be in.

Emergency room------

Sakura could feel her spirit leaving her body. She was having flashbacks of her past with Sasuke.

Flashback------

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up, don't leave me here in the woods!" she yelled.

"I have to go, quick, sorry, you'll find your own way back, I'll see you tomorrow, I promise!"

"But, I've never been in these woods before!"

"Bye!"

She sat and cried until Kakashi found her asleep on a tree. He carried her home.

End Flashback------

Flashback------

"Haha!" Sakura yelled as she ran away from Sasuke. Sasuke was supposed to be keeping an eye on a scroll, which Sakura had just ran away with.

"Hey, come back!" yelled Sasuke laughing.

"Nope, you have to catch me!" Sakura yelled as she turned in the middle of a street. Sasuke met her turn and caught the scroll and started to run away with it. Sakura laughed and ran up to Sasuke (he was not running full speed, because he was joking around) and jumped on his back and he caught her legs and they ran pretty much all over town laughing at peoples expressions of the sight. Sasuke wouldn't let Sakura down. Sakura was struggling to get down, but she didn't notice how fast Sasuke was now moving. When she noticed, she then knew why Sasuke would not let her down, she held harder onto him, for what she didn't know was that this was the last full day she would spend with him before he left.

End Flashback------

Sakura was now off in a world far from the one she belonged in. She was in a deep thought of her past, and she had no regard to the real world.

"Sir, I think we should stop, she looks a lot worse than when we began. We can stop now, and it will not affect her." said a doctor who was trying to stop the operation.

"I think that you're right," said the head doctor, "Everybody finish what you're on and patch it up, this operation looks like a failure."

Everybody did as they were told, and the two doctors talked as the rest left.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We should put her on life-support, and hope for a recovery."

"Yeah, I doubt she will make it through this though, so we should just try, and prepare to be unsuccesful."

"Right, let's get her on it now."

"Ok."

Waiting room------

"Mr. Uchiha, the operation was unsuccesful, we are immediatly putting her on life support," said the nurse, "You will be able to visit her in about two hours, but first you need to fill out imformation sheets for both of you." she said as she handed Sasuke a 'Patient' form and a 'Visitor' form.

He read all the questions. This was going to be intresting!

Kagome9943: Well, don't worry, the whole next chapter will have onyl the questions and answers that Sasuke put. Sorry but I don't know what the poeration was for, but it would be a pointless story if she went into a comatose because as LB always says, "You write better in Sakura's point of view!" Well, I got my first ever flame. Wow, did that ever feel great! I remember asking for no flames! Anyways, please help me with the picture I need that I mentioned earlier. I can't draw if my life depended on it. Please review, but I really don't need another flame! 


	5. Patient and Visitor forms

Kagome9943: I'm getting more fans, but some of my old ones have stopped reviewing! I didn't get any luck with the drawing I asked for, so if you can't send it in by the next chapter, then I will just plain not have a photo theme.

Part 1, Chapter 5 Patient and Visitor Forms

Here is what the questions and answers for Sasuke were about him and Sakura.------

Patient Form

1. Full name:  
Sakura Haruno

2. Date of birth:  
March 28

3. Home address:  
811 Market Street, Konoha

4. Home Phone number:  
(555)-555-2710

5. Blood Type:  
O

6. Height:  
150.1 cm

7. Weight:  
35.9 kg

8. Hometown:  
Konoha

9. Place of birth:  
Konoha

10. Relationship with:  
Sasuke Uchiha

11. Companion Address:  
None

12. Companion Phone Number:  
None

13. Emergency Contacts - Phone numbers - Home address:

1. Sasuke Uchiha - none - none

2. Kakashi Hatake - 789 Main Street, Konoha - (555)-555-5733

3. Naruto Uzumaki - 1020 Franklin Street, Konoha - (555)-555-8267

14. Previous Operations:  
None

15. Previous Serious Injuries:  
None

16. Recent Sexual Activity:  
None

17. Eating Didorders:  
To thin

18 Injuries reported:  
Suffocation

19. Diseases:  
Anorexia

20. Infections:  
None

-Ninja Only-

1. Current Rank:  
Chunin (Medic-Nin) - not on duty for 3 years

------

Visitor Form

1. Full name:  
Sasuke Uchiha

2. Home Address:  
None

3. Home Phone Number:  
None

Kagome9943: I am sorry, I could not think of any more questions for the forms. LB is here right now, so she gets to read this before any of you, sorry guys! Well, please read and review and again, this is the last chance to get in the picture, the deadline is as soon as I post the next chapter, unless you tell me through e-mail that you are working on it, because I need a picture and it will be used through all 3 parts of this novel!! Recent news: My boyfriend still has not found the pink colored pencil to finish the picture of me and him!! 


	6. Good news or Bad News First?

Kagome9943: Well, not really much to say, but I'm expecting a new picture soon, even though I haven't contacted the person yet, I will soon to see how they are doing. And the person who originally flamed me, keeps flaming so I completely stopped because I don't really care about them!

Part 1, Chapter 6 Good News or Bad News First?

"Okay, are you finished already?" asked a nurse as Sasuke walked up to the counter.

"Yea, but it took a lot of phone calls." he answered.

He had looked in the phone book and saw Kakashi and called him on the hospital phone, and from there, called Miroku, Naruto, and talked to Sakura for a few minutes until he absolutely had to leave.

"Well, as long as these are for sure the correct answers, you may leave if you want."

"No, I can't, I'm going to wait until Sakura makes a full recovery, I want to make sure she is alright.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, about that, we have some good and bad news for you."

"Yes?"

"Which would you like first?"

"Hn, bad news first."

"Well, this may take up to 3 months for her to be able to leave the hospital, and depending on her condition then, she may have to come back daily for short check-ups."

"And the good news?"

"She will recover."

"Okay, when can I see her?" 

"Well, it looks like you can go in in about 10 minutes. I will come and get you when you can."

"Hn, ok."

Sasuke walked over to the waiting section. He saw an old man over in the corner weaping. Even though it was completely against his nature, he felt bad for him, so he walked over.

"What's wrong?" he asked carefully.

""Wow, what's a young boy like you doing, caring about an old hag like me?" asked the man.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do, so do you wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"Well, me and my wife have been married for about 60 years, and last night, when she was asleep, she started to scream, and I didn't know what was wrong with her, so I looked over and there she was, bleeding through her mouth," he said wearily, "So I called the ambulance, and ever since, all I've heard is that she will not make it through this. You see, you should live life to it's fullest, because I'm sure that by now, my grandchildren would be here to support me and her, but we always thought having children was a silly idea. Now, everytime this type of thing happens, I always wish that I had children, so I wouldn't have to go through this alone."

"This has happened before?"

"Yes."

"How did you and your wife meet?"

"Well, we were about 16 when I was just becoming a chunin, and I was fighting an older man, when all of a sudden, I was nailed in the top of the head with a kunai, and the next thing I knew, I was being treated by a beautiful nurse, named Karin. She smiled wide and asked how I was feeling. All I could say was that she was beautiful, and we got together and about 4 years later, we got married. we were the most heard of couple in Konoha. Now, all I can think is that, we met in the hospital, now we will say goodbye here also."

Sasuke was touched by the mans story, and even more touched when a nurse walked over.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say, we are losing your wife quickly, sheis losing enormous amounts of blood."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, but only for a minute, we all know that this is going to be her last trip to the hospital sir, I'm very sorry."

"Well, can't say I didn't expect this sooner or later." the man now had tears welling up in his eyes, but as soon as he saw Sasuke, he covered it up with a warm smile.

Sasuke felt really bad, "Sir, I'm sorry, good luck, I hope I can see you again sometime," by the end of that sentence, Sasuke had a few tears in his eyes, and as soon as the old man saw, he walked back to Sasuke and have him a hug.

"Bye, I doubt we'll meet again in this lifetime, I'm in about as bad of condition as my wife. Thanks for making one of my lasting days a good one, I'm glad you came to me, you seem like a good kid."

He only wished he was a 'good kid' Sasuke was now crying, completely against his normal attitude, but his hormones were overacting now, and he didn't really know what to do now.

"Mr. Uchiha, you can come in now." said a nurse.

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, but she doesn't look the best."

"Alright."

He slowly walked into the room and tried not to get a sad or mad face to worry Sakura.

"W-why did you do that?"asked Sakura quietly while coughing.

"Do what?" asked Sasuke.

"Fought Miroku."

"Well, nobody needs to be treated that way."

"But everybody is afraid of him, but you weren't."

"Well, I guess that I'm not really afraid of anybody but myself."

"Why are you afraid of yourself?"

"Because I've because the worst."

"Not from what I've seen."

"Well, something one person can see from a person can be completely diffrent from what they see of themselves."

"That wasn't a dirty thing, was it?"

"No, I was talking about my personality."

"Okay, good."

"Why would I be talking about something dirty?"

"Because, if you are with Miroku for 3 years, things suddenly have a diffrent meaning."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you come back? I thought you were with Orochimaru."

"I killed him a long time ago. I came back because everything, well, almost everything I lived for, is done now. I lived to kill Itachi, and now he's dead."

"What else do you live for?"

"To restore my clan."

"Oh. Do you know when I can blow this joint?" she asked giggling.

"Well, by the way you look now, mabye sooner than expected."

"Excuse me, but Ms. Haruno is free to go if she wants. She is better than we expected." said a nurse.

"What did I tell you?" said Sasuke laughing.

"Well, I'd better head home, my dog hasen't been fed yet today, and I doubt Miroku has done it for me."

"Wait, he just about killed you, now you want to go back to him?"

"Well, where else am I going to go?"

"We can go to my old house. I think we can go there and do some more training, then get a job, and then you can buy a house. You have to get on you're own feet, not Miroku's. You can live your own life, not the life Miroku wanted you to have."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"I'm going to my house to."

"Not you, my dog, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked confused, "You named your dog after me?"

"Uhh..."

"Well, I'll drop you off at my house then go and sneak your dog out of Miroku's."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, can you even walk?"

"Uhhhhh... Lemme try."

Sakura threw her blankets, to reveal the ugly hospital gown. Sasuke found it attractive. He found just about anything that Sakura wore attractive because it all just fit her curves. She tried to stand, and fell onto Sasuke's lap.

"Sorry!" she said.

"Don't be." he said laughing.

Sakura playfully slapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Well, How am I going to get anywhere?"

"The same way you got here." Sasuke lifted Sakura bridal style and carried her out of the hospital. Her hospital gown was coming off everytime they took a step, and eventually, she was completely undressed, so Sasuke gently set her down on the grass and took off his shirt and placed it on her, along with the ropey thing, het tied ti right below her breasts.

"Haha, you look pretty fat in my clothes." said Sasuke chuckling.

"Wow, real nice complement!" she said laughing.

"Haha! Well, mabye not so fat, atleast the shirt covers in between your legs. I would give you my pants, but I'm not really fond of running around in bowers. Haha."

"Haha, well, can't say I would do it either!"

Well, here we are, you can just lay on my bed until I get back."

"Okay, good luck!"

Sasuke ran out the door and Sakura realized she forgot her dress at the hospital. She laughed at her forgetfulness. She moved a bit in the bed. Sasuke's bed was very comfortable.

She looked around the room. It was very plain. Just like a boys bedroom, without the posters of half-naked women everywhere. She thought that was a good thing till she realized how young he was when he last left the whole house. Well, she can't be dissapointed because she hasn't seen any of his more recent rooms to see what they were like.

She reached over to his radio, and turned it on. It was on a rock station. She turned on a cd. She now knew that he had been here recently because looking through his cd's she found Fallout Boy's new cd and Panic! at the Disco.

She turned on Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your Boy Tonight by Fallout Boy on full blast to surprise Sasuke ( srry, thats what I'm listening to now. )

Kagome9943: I made this chapter a tad longer because it took a while to update and I felt bad for leaving you in suspense. Well, not much to say now either. Please read and review, still no news on my boyfriends picture because he has not been online for about two weeks now, and I'm a bit mad, but don't tell him, not like you no him anyways. Uhm, okay, if you message me with your e-mail address, I will gladly send you some random info and pics of him, so you can know at least a little about who the heck I talk about all the time. He is my obsession. REVIEW PLEASE, NO FLAMES!!! 


	7. Facing the Consiquence

Kagome9943: Well, at the moment, I haven't even posted the new chapter yet because I am not allowed on the internet for the rest of the day. I am typing now because it is 12:30 in the morning and I'm to sunburnt to laydown. When I took a shower I was crying because it stung soo bad! Haha, you don't really care, enjoy the story! Scratches back of head

Part 1, Chapter 7 Facing the Consiquence

"Okay! I got Sasuke!" yelled Sasuke walking in the front door.

"Great, how did you get past Miroku?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, he's dumber than he looks."

"Yea, he is."

"So, I see you've found my cd's."

"Yep. Sasuke, I've been thinking. Everybody saw you yesterday. Everybody will soon know that I'm in contact with you. You are a wanted man!"

"Well, we should see the Hokage soon." the thought of this made Sasuke's heart skip beats with fear of what he may be sentenced with.

"We should go now!"

"Hn, really?"

"Yes, the longer you wait while they know you're here, the worse your punishment could be!"

"Right, um do you want to come?"

"Well I don't want to stay."

"Okay, I found some of my parents money, and we're pretty loaded with money so on our way there, you should stop to buy some better clothes."

"Alright, I think I should try my hardest to walk myself there. I will meet up with you at the Hokage's office, okay?"

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes, see?" she stood up and walked around the room almost perfectly.

"Okay, well, here is $100. Use this to buy an outfit."

"Okay, bye!" Sakura ran out the door. Sasuke left soon after in fear of what might happen next.

Sakura in the store------

"Hmm.." she said to herself as she looked through a row of tank-tops picking the color. They would go great with a skirt she found. She picked a black skirt with red and pinl tank-tops to put on top of each other, and some red and pink polka dotted flip-flops.

She walked out the door to see the large Hokage building in front of the store.

Sasuke in Hokage's office------

Sasuke walked up to the door and gently knocked.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

"Hn, I'm guessing you want to see me." said Sasuke trying to sound respectful.

"Well, well, well. Why have you suddenly come back?"

"The only reason I ever left was to gain the power to kill Itachi, and now he's dead and if you allow it, I'd like to be a ninja of Konoha again."

"You think it will all be that easy?"

"No, I am willing to face any punishment you have planned."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." said Tsunade.

"I'm here to represent Sasuke." said Sakura.

"Okay, now do you really want him back in the village?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke. He looked a little bit tense, but not petrified.

"Yes."

"What are you're reasons?"

"He has saved my life in the short day he has been here."

"Hmm, you mean the man that was almost ordered to be killed on sight if he stayed here any longer without my consent?"

"Yes, Miroku has been abusing me and holding me hostage for 3 years, and the moment Sasuke came back, I no longer see him."

"Well, I can't say that I didn't suspect something after you not replying to my twelve letters asking if you would like me to train you, and never seeing you anywhere."

"You wanted to train me?"

"Of course! You had become one of Konoha's brightest and prettiest ninjas, and it would have been a privledge to teach you."

Sakura got to her knees and bowed, "Please allow Sasuke to stay here, and do not give him a hard punishment."

"Well, is he important to you?"

"Of course."

"Well, how important?"

"I would die for him."

"Well, Mr. Uchiha, it seems you have saved one of my citizens lives, and for that I owe you, and I will let you stay here with a five week probation,"

"Yes maam." said Sasuke bowing his head as he and Sakura left the room.

"And Sasuke." she yelled as Sasuke was exiting the room.

"Yes?"

"If you pull another stunt like this, it will not be taken so lightly."

"Yes maam."

Kagome9943: Sorry it took this long to update but I've been really really busy lately with High School Band and I even wrote a song! If you would like the lyrics to my song, message me, and I will send it gladly! Please review!!! 


	8. Sorry NOT CHAPTER

Kagome9943: I'm seriously sorry to not have updated for so long but i have been extremely busy with band, volleyball, and I have just had surgery. I will try to get with the new chapter asap, but for now please send me ideas or anything helpful to make my time easier. 


	9. Relax, Relapse

Kagome9943: It's definatly been a while, but i felt urged to update since I haven't updated since LB did and it takes them FOREVER to update and now i feel bad for my fans. If I still have any.

Part 1, Chapter 8 Relax, Relapse

Sasuke and Sakura walked out of the building as a sigh of relief swept through them.

"Well, I really don't think you can afford another mistake like that!" said Sakura.

"Hn, yeah, I guess." Sasuke replied as a pinch of anger went through his body. Was it really a mistake? Did he take all of that back? Was he really changed? His thoughts were disrupted by Sakura suddenly choking and coughing up blood. "SAKURA!" he screamed.

He picked her up and ran her back to his old home, and tried to perform home recovery.

She lay in the bed half passed-out from blood loss. He sat her up and helped her drink a few glasses of water. Then, he took her to the restroom, and put the toilet lid down, sat her on it and ran the shower on as hot as it would go, to help her breathe. She seemed to be doing a bit better than before, so he decided to plug a humidifier in and lay her in his old bed next to it, so she could sleep - and he could. He lay her down, and covered her up, then layed on the other side of the bed and shut all the lights off.

Later that night, the room got cold, and Sakura couldn't be cold, so he put his arm around her. Well - atleast her being sick was half the reason he did it! He felt a sudden connection to her, like he knew they were meant to be there that night. Like, for some reason, it all felt right to him. He was confused, but he went back to bed after putting another blanket over her.

Sakura woke up with a deep breath, which relieved her that she could breathe right again. She had remembered what Sasuke had done for her the previous, therefor decided to do something for him in return.

She went to her old bank account to recover her tons of money she had before Miroku kidnapped her. She had to have had atleast 100,000,000 dollars, due to the death of her clan. She withdrew $1,000 dollars to spend. She got her old friends, Hinata and Ino's, phone numbers also and called Hinata first.She picked up a grubby old pay phone and deposited twenty-five cents. The phone rang, as Sakura's heart was eager to hear of her old friend's beings.

"Hello, this is Hinata, can I help you?" said a vaguely familiar voice.

"Hi Hinata, this is Sakura, do you remember me?"

"Sakura?!?! Where have you been? Naruto said he saw you the other day! Why have you been totally out of reach for so long?"

"Well, it's a long story, but uhh would you like to go shopping with me?"

"Would I? Of course I will, where are you right now?"

She couldn't help but notice how much that painfully shy little girl she once knew had changed into such a confidant person. "I'm in front of the Konoha bank."

"Okay, I will be there in about 5 minutes, ok?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, they both hung up the phones. Sakura decided that she would live it up a bit today, so she went and withdrew $9,000 more dollars for her 'Shopping Spree'. Then she once again, picked up the grubby old pay phone, but now called Ino. The phone once again rang.

"Hello?" said a more matured voice of her long time enemy.

"Ino-pig?" Sakura squeled with delight.

"Sakura??"

"YES!!" For some reason, she was awfully delighted to hear her old friends voice.

"Whoa! I haven't heard from you for a while."

"Yea, it's been a while, huh?"

"Yes, we should get together sometime." Sakura was slightly dissapointed and happy that she did now question why she had been gone.

"I know, how about in like, five minutes you meet me in front of the Konoha bank and we go shopping with Hinata?"

"Sounds great! See you there!" And Ino instantly hung up, leaving Sakura with a certain lonely feeling inside.

All of a sudden, she heard a voice behind her, which scared her half-to-death, but as soon as she turned around, a breath of relief swept over her (with a sudden chill). It was her old ninja partner, Gaara of the Sand. She did not expect to see him there for sure. He looked at her and stared at her for a few long moments. He then, casually walked over to her.

"Hey, why are you back, I thought you were dead." he said in his creepy whisper toned, monster voice.

"Uhh, no, I'm alive and well." she replied fake-smiling and backing away slowly.

"Beware, people have changed. You're former best friend could be out to kill you!" he screamed as she ran away. Her old best friends - out to kill her? Sasuke? Hinata? Ino? Did they really change that much?

Kagome9943: Well, after all of that time, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and will the person who volunteered to draw my picture, please review this with your plans of getting it to me? That is, if you still want to. Well, please no flames, even though deserve them! But please review! I should be updating more though because I just got my computer moved to my own bedroom! 


	10. Trust Me

Kagome9943: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if that last chapter was kind of short, but I really felt bad and just wanted to get a chapter in asap! I will try to make it up to you in this chapter!

Part 1, Chapter 9 Trust Me

After a few minutes, she returned to the banks front area so her friends could find her, and luckily, Gaara was gone. Sakura turned to see her two friends rushing toward her with their arms open, ready to hug her. Once they reached her, none-the-less that is exactally what they did.

"Hey guys, nice to see you too!" laughed Sakura with a few tears in her eyes from joy.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura, I've missed you sooo much!" said Hinata.

"Me too!" added Ino, "I've had nobody to fight with at all!"

"Thanks guys! Well, I think we'd better get going to shop!"

"Right!" they both said, while hopping into Hinata's car to ride out of town, for a huge shopping spree.

They finally reached the mall and walked inside and stood near a bench to chat for a while, before they shopped. 

"Wow Sakura, you look.." Ino searched for a substitute word to say for totally horrible, "Sick."

"Well, I haven't been feeling well, and I plan to shop for some new clothes."

"Okay, thats great!" squealed Hinata.

"You're in great shape though, Sakura!" said Ino, "I bet you've seen some action through all of this time, huh?"

"No, and where I was, I was glad not to have." she said with a depressed look on her face.

"So, where have you been all of this time, Sakura?" asked HInata.

"I've been .. close."

"C'mon Sakura, you were somewhere important enough for you to not be telling us about it."

"I was with a fucking psycho named Miroku Kurusaki."

"Sakura.." they both stared at her with extremely sad expressions full on their faces.

"Sakura, he was banned from the village five years ago, for holding a girl named Kykyo hostage for all of her teenage life, then killing her. It was never revealed excatally what happened to her, but we knew it couldn't be good."

"Well, I did all of his work, and he is engaged to be my husband. But, I don't really know what he is to me anymore."

"Wow, Sakura!!" they enclosed her into a tight hug. She was still only a teenager, and she was put through so much! Her friends felt extreme guilt wash over then. They could've prevented this, but they didn't.

Sakura turned her head abruptly, to see Sasuke standing near them. Everybody around them suddenly dropped their jaws at the sight of Sasuke. Suddenly an outbreak of hushed whispers, and pionting arrived. Sakura walked to Sasuke.

"Why are you here, Sasuke?" she asked. Her friends about screamed when she walked to him. They knew where she was before, but had not clue she was re-aquanted with him along the way.

"I think, the better question is, why are you here?"

"I'm here to be with my friends, Sasuke."

"Look, Sakura, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

"Alright then, let's go." she turned back to her friends and waved goodbye.

Ino ran up and temporarily took her from Sasuke, for the moment.

"Sakura, this ISN'T good at all! Why is he here?"

"Because, he saved me from Miroku."

"Sakura, please, leave with us now! He may have saved you, but why? He must need you for something with Orochimaru!"

"No, I promse, his intentions are good, he means no harm." 'He means no harm' thought Sakura. Did he? It was suspicious that he would just save her like that after years of ignoring her and hating her. She left with Sasuke.

------

They were back at his old house, where it left a cold chill to Sakura now as she walked in the door. Sasuke closed it.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but with that freak still left alive, he could be anywhere."

"Alright, what now?"

"I don't know."

"I think I feel a bit sick."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just a migrane."

"Well, mabye you should rest for a while then."

"No, I should be fine."

"Then, I will go make us something to eat." he left the room, leaving Sakura all alone in the room. She sat on the couch and turned on an old television set.

She found some older show, but settled to watch it.

She had falled asleep while watching it, without even noticing it. Sasuke called her softly to wake her up.

"Sakura."

"What?" she said tiredly.

"You should eat something. Then you can rest, you haven't eaten since before the funeral. I think you nee to!"

"Really, but, I'm not really hungry."

"Well, you need to eat, because obviously, your appetite has been shrunked to a deathly size, so you need to eat, now."

"Okay," she got up and followed Sasuke into the kitchen. He pulled out a chair for her to sit. She sat and he brought her simple rice and shrimp.

"Thank you, Sasuke." she said, then took small bites of it.

"Sure." he said, "Here is some tea also."

Sakura didn't really want to come back with Sasuke, but he obviously had his reasons as to why he asked her to come back with him. This whole situation was kind os suspicious. Sasuke just willingly decides to come back to the village? After all this time, he just comes back?

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you just come back to the village?"

"Because, even though it pains me that I didn't recieve the glory of killing him, Itachi is dead, and that was my mission in life, to kill him, and now he is dead, so what else am I to do?"

"I don't know. I guess it's just weird having you around again."

"So, what are you planning on doing now?"

"That's a bit confidential, I think."

"Well, fine then." Sakura left the room, hurt. Why would he not tell her? Was it secret? To interrupt her thoughts, she heard the doorbell ring and answered it. It was a person who she had long forgotten about. Hyuuga Neji.

"Hello?" she asked with confusion.

"May I speak with Uchiha?" he asked in a raspy voice, much like she remembered it.

"SASUKE!" she yelled. He ran in as if she was yelling in terror of who was at the door, which she was not.

"Hyuuga? What do you want?" asked Sasuke.

"So it is true, Uchiha Sasuke has returned to the village, is Sakura your hostage?" he asked in disgust.

"No, I am his friend!" she yelled toward Neji. Why was he being so mean?

""Oh, I didn't know your name was Sasuke." he murmered.

"No, she is not my hostage, I offered to let her live in the manor until she wishes to move out." said Sasuke.

"Well, I was told you made her leave the mall."

"No, I don't think it's a good idea for her to be out until Miroku is dead."

"Miroku Kurusaki?"

"Yes. She was his hostage for 3 years."

"Well, as a welcoming gift, I will tell you that I can kill him, but not for you, for her!"

"NEJI!? Why are you being so cold, along with you Sasuke?" Sakura asked wondering why they were speaking to each other with cold looks on their faces.

"Goodbye Uchiha, Haruno." Neji said and departed.

"But-" said Sakura.

"Bye Hyuuga." Neji was gone.

"Sasuke, why were you being so mean?"

"Because he has no purpose to be here."

"Well, you shouldn't give him a bad time, no matter what the reasoning is!"

"I think we should get to bed."

"Uggh, okay." Sakura walked into Sasuke's room, and on Sasuke's bed. Sasuke watched her with a smirk.

"Funny, you come straight to my room."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No, but there are five other rooms in this house, and you just happen to choose mine, Are you asking for something?"

"Mabye!" she responded playfully and seductively.

To Sasuke, hearing her tiny little body saying that with such a sexy tone, really surprised him. He got in the same bed as her and stared at her for a moment.

"Mr. Uchiha, are you responding to what you think of as 'my request'?"

"Yes." he didn't bother with the playfulness, or seductiveness, he found it pointless. He made his move on her then and there.

"Well then, I accept."

Kagome9943: I think we all know what is going to happen after this scene, and I'm not really into those porn-ish stories, so I will not tell you exactally how they had sex, but you can think of how they did yourself and pretend it was in the story if you wish. Please review, but if you feel you wish to flame, I will not stop you. 


	11. DISCONTINUED

Kagome9943:  
I am sorry to tell all who enjoy this fanfic, but for several reasons this fanfic will be discontinued. Frist, because nobody reviewed this story anymore, second, because this story can have no more conflicts, and last, im bored with it. I will be starting a new story soon, so watch out for it !! It will be a high school fiction called 'Not Another Teenage Fanfiction' 


End file.
